


Hours Of Sorrowful Silence

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Angst, Community: comment_fic, M/M, The Alpha Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26777365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the comment_fic prompt; any, any, Kept Tears
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2019





	Hours Of Sorrowful Silence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cornerofmadness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/gifts).



Once upon a time, in a faraway land--no, scratch that. This was not a fairy tale. War was coming. The Alpha pack was moving in, threatening to destroy everything, and everyone, it their path. Those that were fragile, being as soft and vulnerable as they were, would be lambs to the slaughter.

Rage surged through him so quickly his breath caught within his ribcage. Derek’s broad chest heaved as he scented the air; he could almost smell Death in the wind, ripe and putrid. He bared his teeth in a snarl, heavy muscles were tensing, coiling, like a snake preparing to strike.

The damp air felt hotter, seemingly vicious and snarling like a beast aching to be free from their cage. Stiles moves closer to him and places one hand on the wolf's side, he feels the gentle inhale and exhale as Derek breathes.  
The soft black fur tickles his fingertips, he keeps gentle stokes across soft fur, listening to the little breathy huff that rumble from his mate. Derek shifts with easy, fur becoming soft skin under Stiles fingertips.  
The hot, tight feeling in his chest was slightly soothed as Stiles leaned into his embrace, hugging him, offering a small taste of comfort. Derek sighs and easily falls into the hug, strong arms wrapping tight around his soul mate as if to protect him from the oncoming storm.

Derek knew they were coming for Stiles, the boy who runs with wolves. They would kill him simply for the pleasure of taking the most important thing to Derek, the only thing that made his heart beat.  
Even as the golden sun begins to set, Derek clings to Stiles with all his might, afraid he’ll disappear if he let's go. Stiles holds on just as tightly, closing his beautiful eyes and breathing in the wolf’s familiar scent. The thought of not being able to wake up the love of his life made Derek’s heckles rise, a snarl rumbling from his chest.

They had to run away. It was the only way to survive.

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/1058156.html?thread=113305708#t113305708)


End file.
